Big Brother Twilight
by Carlawiitta.HH
Summary: q pasa si los miembros de l familia Cullen entran a un reality show? aqui lo descubriran. Para Fans de Twilight y para los q quieren pasar un buen rato. Primer historia, lean. esta entre el 2 y el 3 libro.
1. Chapter 1

Ningún personaje de twilight es mio ok.

Dedicatorias:

_Se lo dedico a Stephanie Meyer por inspirarme con su libro, _

_a la miss divina por inspirarme con su cara de E.T.,_

_a Daniela por decirme de la película y volverme fan de Twilight,_

_a Vanessa por apoyarme mientras escribía,_

_a Paloma por ayudarme en cosas q tenia indecisas,_

_a Lorena por q aun q se q no le gusta se puso a leerlo,_

_a Ana Lucia y a Ximena por leerlo y reírse por lo estúpido q esta,_

_a Dufoo por q con sus pendejadas tmbn inspira,_

_y a Dufoo y Daniela denuevo por q con sus asquerosidades mis caps.,_

_son mejores y mas pervertidos para q, con ellos, pervierta la mente,_

_de mucha mas gente!!_

Atte: Carla G. López Arana-Twilight #1 Fan-


	2. Chapter 2

Big Brother TWILIGHT

Por fuera se veia una enorme casa con una puerta doble que tenia unas grandes letras en negro azulado q decian BB y a un lado una cavina con varias pantallas q mostravan diferentes partes de la casa, en esta cabina Stephanie Meyer obsirbaba q sucedia

EL LA CASA

Edward- Alece como es posible q no vieras que era una trampa

Alice- y tu por q no leiste en su mente q queria hacer con nosotros un bigbrother

Edward- or que desde que la conoci solo pensaba en "piensa cosas bonitas, piensa cosas bonitas" - y no se preguntaba si havia algo mal? -

Carlise- no es culpa de ninguno

Bella- si edward, no culpes a alice - tienes razón no la culpes, la culpa es mia, yo soy la mente maestra tras todo esto -

Stephanie- (en algun lugar fuera de la casa) vaya, la primer pelea y se acaba antes de que pueda poner mis #%$(*# , sin ellos no es bigbrother, voy a alterarlo para poder ponerlos - tiene razon, sin ellos no es BB es un realitishow chafa-

Edward- alice como es posible q no vieras q esto era una #%$(*# trampa de mie#%$(*#

Alice- y tu por q no car#%$(*# leiste en su pi#%$(*# mente q queria hacer con nosotros un BB de la ch#%$(*# hijo de #%$(*#

Carlise- ya q la pi#%$(*# culpa no es de ninguno de ustedes

Bella- es verdad edward, no culpes a Alice –esta ya la ch#%$(*# con sus estupideces-

Stephanie-(en algun lugar) así esta mejor pero Bella lo arruino, ya se, la mandare al confesionario uzando el "cambiador de voz a una tipo Big Brother" siempre quise uzarlo.

Voz BB- Bella pasa al confesionario porfavor

Todos voltean hacia todos lados preguntándose de donde venia la voz asta q bella decide mejor seguir las instrucciones de Edward de cómo ir al confesionario sin caer por las escaleras.

Bella-(empujando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas) esto no abre!!

Voz BB- si puedes leer el letrero ENORME q esta en la puerta dice JALE –estupida pendeja! Q no sabe leer?-

Bella- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jala la puerta entra y se cienta en el sillon q habia en el diminuto cuarto

Bella- q hago aquí?

Voz BB- pensaras un momento q cuando te pregunte me diras.................. por q ch#%$(*# ma#%$(*# no apollas mi #%$(*# programa y empiesas a decir cosas como hijo de la pu#%$(*#ch#%$(*# vete a la mi#%$(*#. Te la traes contra mi o q? Tedejo para q lo pienses.

Bella- q?

Stephanie deja a bella en el confesionario y ve a Rosalie y a Emett todos agitados haciendo .................. carreritas en el patio –q creian malpensados- y en otra parte a Esme y a Jasper arreglando la casa.

Esme- hijo podrias poner esto en otra parte

Jasper- aja –dios q cara, parece q vio a la divina-

Esme- y poner eso alla

Jasper- aja –sabe decir algo mas??-

Voz BB- jasper puedo preguntarte algo?

Jasper- aja

Voz BB- ya dime quien te violo de chiquito wey?

Jasper- aja –ya m esta artando-

Voz BB- creo q tu vaz a ser el primer expulsado, sabes decir algo mas?-

Jasper- de echo si, ve y ch#%$(*# a tu ma#%$(*#

Voz BB- muy bn, esme espero q sigas su buen ejemplo para poder poner los #%$(*#o te tentre q meter tambien en el confesionario –Ya la ch#%$(*#-

Esme- tambien?

Voz BB- olvidalo

Stephanie- por poco, mejor los pongo a jugar para q se entretengan y la olviden, jugaremos a ........... ¡huevo caliente!

Voz BB- integrantes de la casa favor de pasar al patio

Bella- (aun en el confesionario jalando como loca la puerta) NO ABRE! –otra vez? Q teta esta-

Stephanie- q no ve el letrero? Ahora si yo no la alludo –dice claramente EMPUJE-

De q tratara el huevo caliente??

Qn ganara??

Saldra bella algun dia del confesionario??

Aprobare historia este mes?? --por escribir esto seguro q no--


End file.
